diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Uldyssian ul-Diomed
Uldyssian ul-Diomed, son of Diomedes, is the main character from the Sin War trilogy written by Richard A. Knaak. Though he was only a simple farmer, he would become the first of the Nephalem to manifest his amazing powers. Background Uldyssian used to be a simple farmer, tending to his farm on the outskirts of the hamlet Seram. He was accustomed to the hardships of farmlife - virtually his entire family was wiped out by a plague, inlcuding his parents and several of his siblings. Only Uldyssian and his younger brother Mendeln survived. This left Uldyssian embittered, especially towards the two greatest cults who despite their promises could do nothing to save his family. Therefore Uldyssian regarded emissaries of both the Cathedral of Light and the Triune with hostility. One day when Uldyssian was in Seram, two traveling missionaries, one belonging to the Cathedral of Light and one belonging to Temple of Triune were found brutally murdered. While Uldyssian had nothing to do with it, one of the victims was found with Uldyssian's knife lodged within his ribcage. Uldyssian was accused with murder and put into prison. Somewhere prior to the discovery of the two murder-victims, Uldyssian had met the hauntingly beautiful noblewoman Lylia. Lylia had fled from the city of Kehjan after her family had been stripped of its power and wealth by the Cathedral and the Triune. Though many of her family were thrown in Kehjan's dungeons, Lylia managed to escape. Uldyissian, infatuated by Lylia's appearance, promises to help her. During his time in prison, his strange powers manifest themselves for the first time as his cell's door spontaneously unlocks by itself. Later, a party from the Cathedral of Light arrives to oversee the trial. When the Master Inquisitor is about to declare Uldyssian guilty for the two murders, a bolt of lightning conveniently strikes the Inquisitor and kills him. As a vicious storm quickly gathers, Uldyssian and Lylia manage to escape amidst the chaos. During their flight, Lylia badly sprains her ankle; however it mysteriously heals as Uldyssian places his hands over the bruises. Unconvinced it was his power that healed Lylia, Uldyssian tries to invoke his so-called powers to subdue the storm over Seram. Much to his astonishment, the storm dissipates. To the townspeople, this proves Uldyssian's guilt at being a murderer and so everyone - even his lifetime friends in the village - reject him from their lives. Uldyssian and his friends flee the town. Lylia convinces Uldyssian to use his powers to bring down both the Cathedral and the Triune, restoring free will to humanity. During their travel to Kehjan, Uldyssian and friends have a hostile encounter with the High Priest Malic, whom they force to retreat. After the battle, Uldyssian's party ends up in the large town of Partha. During his stay in Partha Uldyssian reveals to the local townsfolk the potential of raw magic within all of man. However, he also discovers that Lylia is only a disguise of the Demoness Lilith and that she claims that she is responsible not only for what happened in Seram but also all the display of power that Uldyssian has shown so far. With her mentally mocking and abusing him before leaving him to his faith. She proclaims just what he would be without her, and leaves him seemingly powerless. Trivia * Uldyssian seems to have an uncanny intuition. This is backed up on at least three accounts. Firstly, he mentioned he distrusted the Cathedral and the Triune as he thought they were competing against each other for gaining new followers. Secondly, Uldyssian reckoned the murderer of the two cultists would have to have been almost supernatural as the cultists were killed shortly after each other though their bodies were miles apart. Lastly, Uldyssian remarked that the storm hanging over Seram seemed supernatural in origin. Category:Characters Category:The Sin War (novels) Category:Articles with trivia